What is love?
by Dwittz
Summary: Ash has a few questions for his friend Misty. What answers will Misty give?
1. What is love?

Summary: Ash has a few questions for his friend Misty. What answers will Misty give?

**Hehehe! I was doing some homework, remembering some fan art I saw on tumblr, and I was struck with the godly force that is inspiration. I was like, "Ho-ray sheet! I need to write this down!" and here it is. Hope you enjoy.**

**Pov: I guess 3rd person. **

Our story begins, as our heroes, the raven-haired pokemon master wanna-be Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, Fire-Red headed Cerulean Gym leader, 4th Sensational Sister, And Wanna-be Water Pokemon Master, Misty Waterflower, Brown-haired, squinty eyed Pewter City Gym Leader, and Pokemon Breeder wanna be, Brock Stale continue their trek to complete their prespective dreams. (**Quick A/N: I usually use Stale as a last name, because I've seen a lot of FF's with that as his last name. Idk.)**

"It's getting dark, guys! Time to set up camp!"

"Alright, Brock. I'm going to go take a bath at the nearest springs!"

"Sure, Misty."

"I'm going to set up my tent and start reading my new Electric Adventures of Pikachu comic book!"

"Some things never change. Sure, Ash. I'll work on dinner and set up the fire."

"Okay!"

As Misty left to find a springs, and Ash set to work with the camp, Brock set up the camp.

Around 30 minutes pass by. Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Brock surround the fire, sipping soup with potato chunks.

"Pika-Chu! PikapiKachu!"

"Thanks, Pikachu!"

"Great job on the soup, Brock!"

"Thanks, Misty!"

Ash just continued stuffing his face with soup.

"That's his way of saying thank you."

"Ha-ha. I've realized this."

"Pika-chu...pikachuchu!" Pikachu said, as he handed his tiny little bowl to Brock.

Brock lifted up a spoon, dunked it in soup, and gave some to Pikachus bowl.

"Chu!"

Around 5 minutes of eating soup from Misty, Brock, and Pikachu, and chugging down the soup like it was water from Ash, Misty said something.

"Guys, i'm hitting the sack. Good night, Ash and Brock and Pikachu."

"I'm going to sleep too. Good night, Brock and Pikachu. And good night, Misty. Sweet dreams."

Misty gave Ash a confused look, as they both entered their tents.

5 hours pass by. We rejoin one of our heroes, Ash, as he continues to toss and turn in his sleep.

"Ugg...I don't feel too good, Pikachu."

The electric mouse did not respond, for it was having a wonderful dream of its romances with Ketchup.

"*groan*."

Ash flipped open his pokegear, eager to read a few more pokedex entries on Mew, when he noticed someone was online on his contacts list.

"Why is Misty online?"

Ash opened up his chat box and sent Misty a message.

PIKACHUMASTER118: Misty! Why are you still awake?

WATERFLOWER091: I could ask the same thing to you, Ash!

PIKACHUMASTER118: It's a long story.

WATERFLOWER091: I have all night.

PIKACHUMASTER118: How about I come into your tent to explain it instead of busting my fingers off texting?

WATERFLOWER091: Okay.

Ash shut off his Pokegear, and got up.

He walked to Mistys tent, with a confused look on his face. He entered Mistys tent, only to see a hair-down, drowsy looking Misty, missing the familiar firely 'I'm going to hurt you' look she had, it being replaced by a 'I'm going to poke you, then i'm going to fall over asleep.'

_Arceus, she's gorgeous._

Misty patted down a cushioned floor she had set up, signaling Ash to sit down. Ash obeyed.

"So, Ash, what seems to be troubling you?"

"Misty...what is..love?"

Misty went from a 'I'm going to poke you then i'm going to fall over asleep' to a 'I'm going to hu-wait, what the f***?'

"I mean, everyone I know keeps saying love is the most important thing, but I don't know why. I wanted to ask you this in the morning, but right now seems a good time as ever."

"I..well..Ash im flattered you're asking me this, but why me?"

"Well, you're always talking about romantic things, so I thought you would be better than B-rock, considering he's probably never fell in love with someone other than Jenny or Joy."

"Well...do you know what falling in love feels like?"

"Not..really..."

"Well...to be in love is to..think...someone is really good. Like. when you sit near them you think that it can't get better then it is, and looks don't really count, but they provide a bonus. You feel butterfrees in your stomach when you sit near them, and talk to them. You would do anything to protect them. Love is, wonderful. You think that the other person is great in every way shape or form, even if they have faults. It doesnt matter. You would love them either way."

"Misty..."

"Yes, Ash?"

"I think im in love."

**And so the chapter ends. Part 2 will be up on the 'morrow. Please leave review on how my story is going! Love you guys. Also, im officially shutting down the "Our Lives" project. I seem to be a way better one or two shotter then a long-term story type writer thingy. Perhaps when I improve i'll try again. Anyway, see ya later!**


	2. I think i'm in love

**And Chappie Two Begins! Here comes the fluff, do-do-do-do, here comes the fluff and I say, its alright dododododododdo.**

**Pov: 1st person, Misty.**

"Yes, Ash?"

"I think im in love."

_WHAT? Ash...in love? Impossible! He only focuses on Pokemon. How could he focus on a girl? And who is this girl, anyway? Not like im jealous. At all._

"You...you are?"

"Yep."

"Who is it?"

_Ugg! Who is she?_

"She's this girl I met during my early days of traveling."

"Aaand?"

"She has wonderful red hair, that looks like a fire. Whenever i'm near her I feel all 'tingly' and 'nice'. I didnt know what I was feeling until you explained it to me."

_I dont know anyone with red hair..._

"What else?"

"She's a pokemon trainer who specializes in one type of pokemon, and I love that about her. Her temper is a plus, I deal with it often, but I dont mind. Being with her is great either way."

_Temper? One type of pokemon?_

"She's mean to me when she wants to be, but caring when she needs to be. She is so amazing."

_Fine. I am jealous. _

"What's her name?"

"Ill give you a hint. It begins with M."

"May?"

"Does she have fire-red hair?"

"No...Umm.."

"Another hint. ends with Y."

"Melody?"

"No."

"Macey?"

"Again, no. Remember the hair!"

_I didnt know any people who were red-haired and were Ashs friends, names started with M and ended with Y..._

"Im..stumped."

"And you call me the thick one, eh?"

I thwacked him on the back of his head for that.

"Ah! Quit it."

"Tell me who it is and you won't get hurt."

"Fine! Mew!"

"Hehehe."

Instead of telling me, Ash remained quiet.

"TELL ME NOW!"

Instead of telling me, now Ash immdiiatly lunged at me, kissing me smack on the lips. At first, I was in shock. Ash, kissing me? My eyes remained open, but when I finnaly exited shock, I closed them, and embraced Ash.

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Ash...loves me! _

"I heard kisses can cure lovesickness."

"Hehehe. They sure can."

"I love you, Misty."

"Ditto.

Suddenly, their pokegears rang.

JENNYGIVESMEJOY189: I've been waiting YEARS upon YEARS for this to happen. Can I be your best man, Ash?

WATERFLOWER091: MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!

PIKACHUMASTER118: YEA! Also, when the time comes, why not.

WATERFLOWER091: DONT ENCOURAGE HIM!

**HEHEHEHEH! An end to another one of my famous fluff filled fan fictions. I love pokeshipping. I just SQUEAL when I read them. Thanks! Pokeshippers, Unite!**


End file.
